


Worrying

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Python doesn't like to worry about things, but sometimes he can't help but to worry about Forsyth.(Written for the "The way you say I love you" fic meme)





	Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> The way you say I love you: with a shuddering gasp.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Forsyth had never seen Python getting that emotional over something.

He was usually the more level-headed of the two, but that time it seemed that he was having none of it.

A bit of a overreaction, if Forsyth had to be sincere, but it’s still quite nice to know that, in the end, he cared.

 

\- Considering how much you always make me worry -, he said, - I find this treatment really unfair -.

\- Shut up -.

They were both inside Python’s tent, and Forsyth was crawled up between the other’s legs, his head resting on his chest and hugging his waist, while Python was petting his hair. It was a rare sight: when they cuddled it was always Forsyth the one who did all the work – as always.

\- It was just a flesh wound -, Forsyth insisted, looking at his bandaged arm - And you’re acting like I almost died -.

Python sighed and he looked up.

\- I know -, he said, - Mila knows how many times I’ve had to endure this -.

\- Wait -, Forsyth said then, looking up at the other, - Are you doing this as revenge? -.

 

Mother, why was he always so… so…

 

\- Eheh got you -, Python said, but for some reason he didn’t sound convincing.

Forsyth studied his expression, and he could tell something was off, and Python could tell he had noticed something.

\- Ok, fine! Yeah, I was worried -, he huffed then, without even looking at Forsyth, - Just… be careful next time, ok? -.

Forsyth smiled, and he hugged Python’s shoulders, resting his head on his right one.

\- I will, and I’m sorry -, he said.

 

There were few things Python cared about, and one of those was Forsyth. He always tried not to think too much about the fact that he might lose him during that damned war; he just enjoyed all the moments they got to spend together.

But that time he remembered the danger that always loomed over them, and it just got him.

He really wouldn’t know what he’d do without Forsyth in his life. He was just sure that he didn’t want something like that to happen.

 

Forsyth felt him trembling, and for a moment he worried that Python was going to start crying – if he started, he was sure he was going to follow him soon.

Python’s breathing had gotten more ragged, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was:

\- I love you -.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it'd make more sense if it's Forsyth the one who says it, but I wanted to do something different.


End file.
